


少爺。

by catmissiQ



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmissiQ/pseuds/catmissiQ





	少爺。

　  
「…唔、賀呈……啊、不要……停、停下……」

蛇立抱住賀呈寬厚的臂膀呻吟，對男人直接強勢的插入露出滿足的嘆息，嘴裡喊著不要，手腳卻誠實地攀上對方的身體。

舒服的悶哼之際發現男人不知何時停下動作，額頭全是忍耐逼出的汗水，一臉擔憂的注視著自己，「少爺？」

雙腳間相連的部位仍埋在體內躁動發燙，原本歡愉的快感轉為難熬的空虛，蛇立暗自生氣賀呈此時此刻的不解風情，雙手捧住他的臉，挑起眉認真的下達指示，「以後在床上，我喊不要就是要，喊停就是不要停，該怎麼操就怎麼操，全按你的意思來，懂了嗎？」

「是，少爺。」

如果能喊我的名字更好。蛇立知道強人所難只是破壞氣氛，分明男人年紀比他大，卻始終守著代表自己身份的稱呼，即使兩人連床都上了，連這點界線也不肯退一步，真不知道是死腦筋還是怎麼樣。

蛇立重新躺下來，懶懶道，「繼續吧，不用顧慮我。」再這樣要做不做下去，自己非得活生生被憋出性障礙不可。

「是，」賀呈彎身親吻蛇立的脖頸，低沉沙啞的嗓音鑽進青年敏感的耳際緩緩搔弄，引起底下人一陣顫慄急喘，「我的少爺。」

男人扣住蛇立腰際開始動作，冷靜致命，如同他最初給人的印象。

原本胡思亂想的餘裕，被高漲的情欲輕易擊潰，變成黏膩的床笫話語混著低吟溢出嘴角。

賀呈虔誠地吻去沾濕蛇立睫毛的淚水，凝視那雙漂亮的眼睛因為自己亂了方寸的躁進衝撞露出失神迷惘的瞬間。

按捺住想射精的衝動，賀呈擁著蛇立此刻軟得不得了的身體坐起來，過分深入的刺激讓青年仰起頸子發出嗚咽聲，賀呈安撫地吻了吻他的髮梢，沒有停緩頂弄的頻率。

賀呈逐一吻遍蛇立佈滿細汗的肌膚，聽他哽咽著喊停，露出可憐的表情哀求不要了，不小心咬破滲出血的嘴唇不間斷地呢喃自己的名字。青年不曉得，這樣低啞黏軟的聲調反而更激起男人藏進深處的肆虐心。

擁抱他，安慰他，然後佔有他。

 

蛇立覺得自己就要被賀呈操死在床上，翻來覆去數不清換了幾個姿勢，幾乎沒有停歇的高潮，即使哭著求饒，男人也沒有停下。就算是命令，端憑自己在床上毫無羞恥任憑擺佈的表現卻讓賀呈那個悶葫蘆連射一次都沒有，平常眾星拱月慣了的自尊心嚴重受創，蛇立簡直想直接被幹死在床上算了。

但是此刻的賭氣沒有起到什麼效用，賀呈的精力似乎無窮無盡，眼看又要繼續另一波攻勢。蛇立唾棄自己的輕言棄守，伸手摟住男人脖頸，兩條大腿纏上腰間挑撥摩擦，嘴唇若有似無的蹭著耳垂討好地低喃，「哥，我受不了了……嗯啊、快射好不好……」伸出舌頭，像蛇蠍吐著信子般，沿著男人輪廓曖昧地舔拭鹹澀的汗水，「就這樣……全部射進我裡面……」

賀呈深邃的眼眸暗了幾分，手指用力掐住蛇立臀部，挺腰狠狠抽插十幾下才頂在深處射出。

性器離開臀間穴口的脹痛，讓蛇立忍不住瑟縮了下，緩過神後拽著賀呈一塊倒在床上，翻身鑽進他溫暖的懷抱裡，滿足的蹭了蹭。

　


End file.
